Le coeur à ses prisons
by Yogane
Summary: Draco a refusé d'etre mangemort et il le paye au prix fort.


Auteur : Louve

Source : Harry Potter

Type : R (viols, propos violents, MPREG…)

**Le cœur à ses prisons que l'intelligence n'ouvre pas.**

_Je suis Harry Potter, le survivant et je suis étudiant en 3ème année à l'université de la médicomagie d'Oxford avec une orientation médicine moldue et d'alchimiste.  
_

_La guerre fait rage depuis bientôt cinq ans. Lors de notre cinquième année, les attaques sont devenues plus fréquentes et nous n'étions pas préparés à cela. Voyant tout ces blessés, j'ai décidé de devenir médicomage au lieu d'auror. Bien entendu, j'ai des cours de mise à niveaux pour que je puisse combattre le lord. Mais je trouvais cela plus utile de pouvoir guérir les blessés…Il y en a tellement. _

_Beaucoup d'adultes et d'enfants ont péris durant les attaques, d'autres ont disparu. Nous disons disparu car nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé leur corps. Hermione, ma meilleure amie a disparu au début de la guerre. Draco Malefoy, aussi. _

_Je sais ce qu'il se passe pour ceux qui sont prisonniers dans les donjons du Lord. Je le vois chaque nuit. Chaque nuit, je vois ces séances de tortures… chaque nuit, je vois ces viols et toutes les nuits, je me réveille en pleurant avec une envie de vomir._

_Ma vie n'est pas rose mais j'ai l'espoir de retrouver ceux que j'aime. Je veux leur apporter un monde de paix…_

_Zut… déjà neuf heure. Je suis en retard pour mon cours sur la schizophrénie. _

Harry ferma son journal en vitesse. La médecine était devenue une vraie passion pour lui. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'un jour, cette médecine lui changera la vie… à jamais.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Un garçon de vingt ans est allongé dans un des cachots. Sa journée commence. Ou devrais je plutôt dire sa nuit. Le soleil se couche. Les derniers rayons de l'astre lumineux disparaissent petit à petit. Dans une heure environ, il aura disparu dans l'abîme pour se relever que bien plus tard.

Il aime le soleil car ce sont les seuls moments de paix qu'il aura dans sa journée. Des qu'il se couche, ils viendront. Un par un et cela jusqu'au levé de l'astre de lumière.

Le jeune ne se souvient plus depuis quand il est enfermé dans cette cellule, il a arrête de compter les jours. Il a arrêté au 365ème jour. Mais il sait pourquoi il est là. A cause de son père, de son géniteur. C'est lui qui lui a tendu un piège, c'est pour ça qu'il est ici. Jamais, il n'aurait cru que son propre père puisse lui faire ça. Juste car il avait refusé de devenir comme lui, son père l'avait vendu à son maître.

Avant qu'il ne soit incarcéré, il était droit et fier. Fier d'être ce qu'il était. Aujourd'hui, il a honte… honte de ce qu'il est devenu. La catin du lord et de ses mangemorts. La première fois, il s'était débattu comme un enragé mais le Lord le lui avait fait regretter. Il l'avait battu à sang et quand il fut trop fatigué pour se débattre, une vingtaine de mangemorts étaient venus… s'amuser… chacun à leur tour. Ce jour là, on lui prit sa pureté et son innocence.

La porte grinça mais le jeune homme - car c'est bien ce qu'il était, il n'était plus un enfant à présent, on lui avait enlevé toute son innocence en une soirée, une soirée qu'il n'oublierait jamais…soirée qui gâcha sa vie, le reste de son existence - ne bougea pas. Il resta assis, immobile sur son lit. Il restait encore un rayon de soleil, encore un, un unique rayon. L'homme ferma d'un bruit sec la porte et se déshabilla à la hâte dévoilant un corps sale, couvert de cicatrice et luisant de sueur.

Le mangemort s'approcha du lit, l'adolescent ne fit rien, il y avait encore ce rayon de lumière. Le sous fifre du Lord s'assit lourdement sur le lit, collant son corps trempé contre celui du garçon en respirant bruyamment.

« Le dernier rayon vient de s'envoler, chéri ! » Sourit l'homme en passant une main dans le pantalon de l'esclave. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens encore à porter ses haillons ! Tu me fais perdre du temps avec ces loques. Je devrais te les arracher… » Le jeune garçon se leva et enleva ses habits qu'il plia et les déposa au coin de la pièce. « Je suis très tendu ! Alors fais ton boulot et viens me détendre. »

Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive et vint se mettre entre les jambes de son bourreau. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de visualiser la personne qu'il aimait : Lucien Vincent, un homme qu'il avait rencontré lors de l'une de ses escapade nocturnes à Pré au lard. C'était grâce à lui d'une certaine façon qu'il avait refusé de devenir mangemort.

Il pouvait entendre les gémissements de l'homme et sentir les mains fortes du mangemort dans ses cheveux blonds qui accompagnaient ses mouvements de vas et viens. « Très bien, Draco… Continue comme ça… Tu t'améliores de jour en jours… » Dans un cri de jouissance, il déversa sa semence dans la gorge de l'enfant maudit des Malefoy et sans douceur, il retourna l'ancien serpentard, lui écarta les cuisses et enfonça dans l'intimité du blond, un doigt. Puis un autre et encore un autre pour ensuite être remplacé par un membre tendu.

Draco quand à lui, était dans un coin de ses pensées. C'était comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps. Il ne vit pas plus qu'il n'entendit les autres mangemorts prendre leur pied chacun à leur tour. Là où il était, il était intouchable. Là où il était, on ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau qu'il revint à la réalité. Il vit le dernier de ses 'clients' partir, le laissant enfin seul. Il se leva, non sans une grimace de douleur, et enleva les draps couverts de sperme. Bien sur, il les remettrait au couché du soleil mais l'idée de dormir dans ses draps couverts de pisse et de sperme le répugnait. Draco alla dans un coin de sa cellule en boitillant et à l'aide d'un chiffon sale, se nettoya du mieux qu'il put et mit ses vêtements.

Il s'allongea dans son lit mais se raidit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda à travers la petite fenêtre, il faisait jour pourtant. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever cette paix. Il regarda l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Il le reconnu immédiatement : Le lord… Lord Voldemort.

« Ce soir est un grand jour pour toi. »

« Pourquoi dites vous ça ? » Demanda le jeune Malefoy d'une voix rauque.

« C'est ton anniversaire… tu vas avoir vingt ans. » _Déjà cinq ans que je suis ici…cinq années perdues. _« J'ai donc décidé de te faire un énorme présent. Beaucoup de mes mangemorts auraient rêvé d'un tel honneur. Mais tu es puissant, malgré le fait que j'ai bridé tes pouvoirs et tu es aussi beau…extrêmement désirable. » la main ridée du Seigneur des ténèbres vint se poser contre la joue pale de Draco. « C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te faire un tel honneur. Je t'ai apporté une potion de sommeil pour que tu sois en forme pour ce soir. »

« Qu'allez vous me faire ? » Souffla Draco blanc comme un linge.

Le lord fit boire au jeune homme la potion, l'entièreté de la potion. L'enfant déshérité des Malefoy pouvait déjà sentir les effets. « Qu'allez vous me faire ? » Murmura t'il.

« Tu porteras mon héritier. » sourit sadiquement le lord alors que Draco tombait dans l'inconscience, la peur au ventre.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là. Il avait encore eu une vision. Voldemort allait féconder un de ses esclaves. Harry était furieux, il savait que le lord avait voulu qu'il assiste à cette révélation mais il n'avait pu voir le visage de la malheureuse. Il devait prévenir Dumbledore.

Il s'habilla et prit ses jambes à son coup. Au détour d'un couloir, il vit le professeur Rogue et ralentit immédiatement.

« POTTER ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DOIS-JE VOUS DIRE QU'ON NE COURT PAS DANS LES COULOIRS ! »

« Pardonnez moi, professeur mais je dois prévenir le Directeur. Des nouvelles à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR COURIR DANS LES COULOIRS ! »

« Voyons Severus…Calmez vous… » Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans son bureau alors que le dit Severus partit en râlant contre ce maudit griffondor. « Racontez moi tout. »

« Il veut un héritier ! Il va féconder une fille pour avoir une descendance ! Nous ne pouvons pas permettre cela ! Cet enfant ne peut pas voir le jour ! »

« Vous avez raison…Avez-vous pu voir ou savoir qui sera la mère ? »

« Non ! Je sais juste qu'elle a vingt ans ce soir ! Rien de plus ! »

« Nous allons faire des recherches… et multiplier les attaques ! »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il fut surpris de ne pas être dans sa cellule mais dans une chambre luxueuse aux couleurs vertes et argent. Le lit était moelleux et très spacieux. Soudain Draco se souvint, il sut où il était et surtout pourquoi il était là. Il eut envie de mourir.

Il y a encore quelques jours, il avait espéré pouvoir un jour sortir vivant de cet enfer mais aujourd'hui, il avait perdu tout espoir. Il vivrait la fin de son existence dans cette prison et ne réaliserait jamais ses rêves.

« Enfin réveillé. Les elfes vont bientôt arriver avec le dîner. » Draco vit le lord assit dans un fauteuil de cuir vert serti de bois de chêne, tenant dans ses longues mains ridées, un énorme livre à la reliure de cuir sur les « Grossesses Mâles ».

Voldemort déposa le livre sur la table basse et remit ses cheveux neigeux en arrière.

« Tu aurais pu devenir tellement plus, Draco. Meilleur que ton père mais tu as préféré me trahir. Pourquoi ? Pour devenir la putain de mes mangemorts et la mienne. Tu as perdu une vie de richesse et d'oisiveté. »

Draco baissa les yeux. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir refusé de devenir mangemort, il regrettait simplement de s'être fait prendre comme un débutant. Le lord vint se placer en face de lui et lui prit durement le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis d'humeur clémente, mon beau dragon. Je te donne neuf mois… Jusqu'à la naissance de notre enfant pour que tu me prouves que tu peux être un doux et tendre amant et un fidèle mangemort ! Je n'attends pas de réponse pour le moment. Tu me la donneras lorsque notre enfant naîtra. »

Des elfes entrèrent dans la chambre et placèrent les plats. Le lord prit la main de son futur amant et le fit s'asseoir.

Draco, quant à lui, était trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit. La tirade du lord l'avait chamboulé. Comment pouvait il croire qu'il aimerait un jour se faire molester par ce porc ? Rien que l'idée de lui donner un enfant, le répugnait. Mais se battre ne servirait à rien. Il avait essayé mais il en avait payé par de nombreux doloris.

« …fais vieux, Draco. Il est temps pour moi d'avoir des héritiers. Nous prenons en puissance alors que Potter et sa bande s'affaiblissent. La fin de la guerre approche… Et une nouvelle ère s'apprête à se lever. Mon ère ! » Draco le regardait comme s'il devenait fou. Le gâteau arriva bien trop vite au goût de Draco. Gâteau qui annonçait la fin du repas… qui annonçait … il n'osait même pas terminer sa pensée. « Souffle les bougies et fais un vœux. »

Le gâteau comportait vingt bougies. L'enfant déshérité ferma les yeux. _Faites que Harry Potter gagne… Faites qu'il gagne et nous sauves ! Je vous en supplie, Merlin !_ _J'ai foi en toi, Potter._ Et il souffla les bougies.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_Faites que Harry Potter gagne… Faites qu'il gagne et nous sauves ! Je vous en supplie, Merlin ! J'ai foi en toi, Potter._

Harry posa sa main sur sa cicatrice en grimaçant de douleur. Elle était brûlante. On lui demandait de gagner cette guerre. Une prière… C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une prière. Si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait su l'aider mais elle avait disparue et Ron n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Le survivant regarda sa montre. Déjà 22.30. Avec l'ordre, ils étaient entrain de mettre en place en plan d'attaque alors que leurs espions devaient découvrir l'identité de la future mère de l'héritier de Voldemort.

Le survivant se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

_détends toi. Sshhht. _

_Harry regardait la scène. Il pouvait sentir la peur de la personne en dessous du Seigneur des ténèbres et entendre distinctement ses sanglots. Malgré la répugnance de cette scène, Harry s'approcha pour pouvoir voir le visage de la personne étendue sur le lit. Il vit les mains de la personne serrer les draps en poussant un cri de douleur lorsque le Lord la pénétra._

_Harry mit violemment sa main sur son front, sa cicatrice le brûlait mais il devait savoir qui s'était. Plus il approchait du lit, plus sa cicatrice le brûlait. _

_« Tu ne verras rien… Tu n'es qu'ici que pour assister. » Harry sursauta de surprise, Voldemort savait qu'il était là. Il le regardait avec dégoût faire ses vas et viens. « L'enfant causera ta perte, Potter ! » _

_Furieux, Harry avança malgré la douleur… Tomba a genoux mais rampa, il devait savoir. Cependant lorsqu'il voulu voir qui était la mystérieuse personne, il ne vit qu'un visage flou avant de se faire expulser de cet endroit maudit._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. La femme avait été fécondée. Le survivant sauta du lit et courut jusqu'au toilette pour y vomir tripes et boyaux.

Son réveil sonna. Déjà 8 heure. Il avait ses cours de médicomagie dans une heure.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il avait mal partout mais il avait quelque chose de changer. Il pouvait sentir de la vie en lui. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre nu et il sentit de la magie brute en émané.

Voldemort rit.

« Tu le sens, n'est ce pas ? Il va devenir puissant. Une union parfaite entre un sang pur et un sang mêlé. Enfin soit, j'ai du travail. Je te laisse. Bien entendu, interdiction de quitter cette chambre. Si tu souhaites manger ou boire, tu n'as qu'a prononcer le nom de Spiki. » Il allait quitter la chambre mais se ravisa : « Oh Draco, ne me déçois pas. »

Une fois que le Lord fut partit, Draco se leva non sans difficulté et regarda les livres, il tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait : GROSSESSE MALE.

Il ouvrit le livre et commença à le lire.

_Les hommes ont plus de risques éventuels d'accoucher avant terme (c'est à dire avant 8 mois de grossesse révolus), avec des conséquences plus ou moins graves selon l'âge, pour le bébé. _

_Des précautions particulières seront mises en oeuvre pour la surveillance de votre grossesse en raison des risques augmentés :_

_d'accouchement prématuré _

_d'enfants de petits poids (hypotrophie) _

_de toxémie gravidique (hypertension artérielle liée à la grossesse) _

_de problèmes spécifiques liés aux grossesses monochoriales-monoamniotiques (c'est à dire plusieurs enfants dans la même cavité amniotique)._

_Décès lors de l'accouchement du père. _

_La grossesse sera alors suivie beaucoup plus attentivement, éventuellement en centre spécialisé avec : _

_des consultations plus fréquentes, _

_un arrêt de travail plus rapide, _

_un repos régulier dans la journée conseillé, avec parfois une aide familiale à domicile, _

_une surveillance régulière par une sage-femme à domicile (contrôle du bien-être des enfants par le monitoring cardiaque), _

_des échographies rapprochées pour contrôler l'absence d'anomalies morphologique et la bonne croissance des bébés, _

_éventuellement une hospitalisation en fin de grossesse. _

Draco était blanc comme un linge. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Il voulait vivre libre…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Huit mois plus tard.

« Harry, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Nous devons tenter le tout pour le tout. Tu es assez puissant et nous serons la pour t'aider. » Dit Remus.

« Ce soir… C'est ce soir que Voldemort mourra. »

« Mes amis… Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort attend son enfant si vous voyez la mère tuer là. L'enfant ne peut survivre ! Allez vous couchez ! nous devons être en forme pour ce soir. » Clama Dumbledore.

Ron s'approcha de son ami.

« Tu crois qu'elle est toujours vivante ? »

« Si elle l'est, elle sera dans les cachots. Ron, ne vas pas te battre. Il faut que tu la retrouves. Elle est en vie ! J'en suis certain… » Souffla Harry en prenant son ami dans ses bras. Ron allait partir mais Harry le retint de justesse. « Si 'Mione est vie… tu risques d'avoir un choc… Sois doux avec elle. Il y a des choses…horribles qui se passent dans les cachots… » Ronald devint soudain très pale et hocha sérieusement la tête.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco se sentait énorme, en effet, son ventre ressemblait à un ballon de basket et il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à marcher. La puissance de l'enfant grandissait en lui ce qui l'épuisait jour après jour et lui faisait peur.

Il avait lu tout les livres sur les grossesses males et avait découvert avec horreur qu'il avait plus de cinquante pourcent de chance de mourir lors de l'accouchement et bien entendu, Voldemort sauverait l'enfant, lui ne comptait pas. Tout compte fait, ce n'était peut être pas si mal de mourir ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Alors ? Comment va mon enfant ? » En trois enjambées, il fut auprès de Draco. Sans douceur, il enleva la chemise du jeune homme et passa sa main sur le ventre rond de celui-ci. « Tu sens cette puissance ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera quand il aura dix huit ans. » Souriant fièrement.

« oui…Très puissant… »

« Tu ferais mieux de rester couché… » Dit il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne tiens pas à te voir accoucher avant terme. Leviosa ! »

Draco fut dans les air en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et poser sur le lit.

« Maître ! » Dit un des mangemorts.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Ils attaquent ! Harry Potter et ses troupes… Ils sont des milliers… »

« Très bien ! prépare les mangemorts. C'est notre jour de gloire ! » Voldemort sans un regard en arrière partit rejoindre ses troupes pour la bataille finale.

Draco se leva difficilement. Il devait fuir. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il avait foi en Harry Potter. Il vaincrait.

Avec difficulté, il ouvrit la lourde porte de l'armoire et s'habilla chaudement. Il prit un sac et y mis quelques livres et habits de laine puis ouvrit aussi discrètement que possible la porte de la chambre.

Il regarda à gauche puis à droite. Le passage était libre. Tenant son ventre d'une main et de l'autre son sac, il cherchait la sortie.

Apres une heure de recherche, il trouva la grande porte mais le Lord se tenait en plein milieu. Il resta caché attendant que le seigneur des ténèbres s'en aille mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Il entra dans une salle à proximité et vit d'énormes fenêtres. Draco décida de sortir de cet endroit maudit et vu que Voldemort barrait l'entrée, il allait sortir par ses fenêtres.

L'enfant déshérité jura, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses fenêtres et son poids ne l'aidait pas.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry Potter et Voldemort était face à face, baguette à la main.

« Te voila enfin, survivant ! »

« C'est ton dernier jour, TOM ! »

Les sorts fusèrent de toute part mais Harry était bien protégé et avait atteint un bon niveau dans les arts du combat. Derrière Harry se trouvait Dumbledore, Remus et Rogue tandis que derrière, Voldemort se trouvait avec ses plus fidèles mangemorts : Lucius Malefoy et sa femme, Théodore Nott, Bellatrix Lestrange, Goyle – père et fils –, Crabbe – père et fils- et Peter Pettigrow.

La bataille était rude et Harry perdait tout espoir de le vaincre mais il entendit soudain Ron, son meilleur ami hurler du haut d'une tour.

« Harry ! ELLE EST VIVANTE ! Tue ce sale chien ! HERMIONE EST VIVANTE ! »

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il devait redonner à Hermione une vie.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Apres moult essais, Draco arriva enfin à sortir de ce sordide château mais sa victoire fut de courte durée. Il fut pris d'énormes crampes…ou plutôt de contractions.

Son enfant allait naître. A quatre pattes et malgré la douleur, il s'enfuit le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps, il rampa mais il s'arrêta près d'une petite route et hurla de douleur, incapable d'aller plus loin. La seule chose dont il était heureux, c'est que de la ou il était, il ne voyait plus le château et que s'il mourrait maintenant, il mourrait libre.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry reprenait difficilement son souffle. Les Goyle et les Crabbe étaient tombés, tué par Dumbledore mais les plus puissants des mangemorts étaient toujours présent au coté de leur maître.

« Voyons, Potter. Pourquoi te bats tu encore ? Avoue ta défaite ! Je t'offrirai une mort douce mais arrête de te battre maintenant. »

« JAMAIS ! Cette guerre prendra fin que le jour ou TU seras tombé ! » Voldemort rit à gorge déployé.

« Regarde ton armée ! ils sont presque tous morts. Et devant moi, tu n'as plus que ton cher Lupin et ce traître de Severus… Ton cher directeur est mort ! »

_Faites que Harry Potter gagne… Faites qu'il gagne et nous sauves ! Je vous en supplie, Merlin ! J'ai foi en toi, Potter. J'ai foi en toi, Potter. _

Harry ferma les yeux…

_J'ai foi en toi, Potter._

Il savait enfin qui lui avait supplié de vaincre. Draco Malefoy voulait qu'il gagne cette guerre.

_J'ai foi en toi, Potter._

« Voldemort… Il y a des gens qui veulent que je gagne cette guerre, des gens qui ont priés…Suppliés pour que je gagne cette guerre. » Dit il en se redressant.

_J'ai foi en toi, Potter._

« Et je vais la gagner pour eux ! » S'il ratait son sort, tout serait fini mais son cœur lui disait qu'il n'échouerait pas. « AVADA KEDAVRA »

L'éclair de lumière frappa le lord de plein fouet qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à cette attaque soudaine.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Remus vint serrer Harry dans ses bras en larmes qu'il réalisa qu'il avait enfin réussi. Que le lord noir était mort.

« Harry… Nous n'avons pas encore complètement fini. Nous devons retrouver la mère et en finir avec la descendance de ce monstre. » Harry hocha la tête alors que Remus et Rogue partaient à la recherche de la mère tandis que les survivants hurlaient de bonheur. Les derniers aurors vinrent arrêtés les derniers fidèles du lord.

Harry, quant à lui, partit vers les bois. Il était épuisé par cette bataille autant mentalement que physiquement. Il s'enfonça dans les bois sombres. Harry Potter celui qui avait vaincu avait l'impression de n'être qu'un assassin et non un sauveur. Soudain un cri de douleur le fit sortir de ses pensées maussades. Il commença à courir en direction de ses cris. Un homme allongé sur le sol criait de douleur. Harry s'approcha à toute vitesse et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il reconnut tout de suite la personne en face de lui, Draco… Draco Malefoy. Il était vivant…

« Draco ! C'est moi ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Harry le regardait se tenir le ventre. Harry déchira la chemise de l'ancien serpentard et commença à l'ausculter. Il blanchit en sentant quelque chose bouger dans le ventre de son ancien ennemi. S'il comprenait bien, Draco allait mettre au monde un enfant. Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. « Tu es enceinte ! » Harry devait réfléchir vite. Il avait un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres. Il prit le serpentard dans ses bras et transplanna.

Il posa l'enfant Malefoy sur le lit et lui enleva ses vêtements. Les mains tremblantes, il prit un de ses manuels de médecine. Il trouva rapidement une leçon sur les césariennes.

Il endormit Draco et commença à opérer celui-ci. Il avait terriblement peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Il vérifiait toutes les minutes si le pouls de l'enfant Malefoy battait toujours. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir.

« Faut que tu tiennes le coup, Draco… Il le faut. » Harry répétait cette phrase tel une litanie. Plus pour lui-même.

Il réussit enfin à sortir le bébé qui poussa un cri. Il fut frappé par la puissance de l'enfant. C'est alors qu'il compris qui était réellement cet enfant.

Harry quant à lui, commença à pleurer.

« Non… dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Drake… Dis moi que ce n'est pas l'enfant de Voldemort ! Dis moi qu'il ne t'a pas fait ça. »

Harry prit la main de Draco. Elle était étonnement froide…Trop froide. D'un coup, le survivant essaya de le ranimer.

« Putain, MALEFOY ! Creves pas ! Tu dois encore me pourrir la vie ! CREVE PAS ! » hurlait le survivant en plein massage cardiaque. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne meurs pas Draco… Tu dois tenir le coup ! T'es enfin libre ! »

Harry allait abandonner mais au moment ou il baissait les bras, il vit le serpentard respirer doucement. « Merci mon Dieu… » Souffla t'il entre ses larmes.

Il laissa Draco se reposer et alla s'occuper de l'enfant. Il le regarda de plus près et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise.

« une FILLE ? » Elle avait d'énormes yeux bleu glace comme ceux de Draco et de belles pommettes roses. Harry savait qu'il aurait du la tuer mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Elle ressemblait à un petit ange « Tu t'appelleras Lily Malefoy. Ton père a fait du beau travail. » murmura t'il en regardant Draco dormir.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Une semaine avait passée et Draco ne s'était pas réveillé. Harry avait préféré ne rien révéler de cette affaire et avait commencer à faire des recherches pour savoir pourquoi Draco ne se réveillait pas.

Le survivant avait bridé les pouvoirs de Lily et s'en occupait comme si c'était sa propre fille.

Harry découvrit que l'on ne pouvait pas endormir les hommes portant des enfants car il y avait des risques de coma. Il y avait eu de nombreux cas. Le cas qui dura le plus longtemps fut celui de James E. Gregorian qui se réveilla dix ans après l'accouchement de son enfant. En apprenant cela, Harry fut déserté. Tout ce qui arrivait à Draco était de sa faute… entièrement de sa faute.

Il trouverait un moyen de le sauver. Il en fit la promesse.

A suivre…


End file.
